We've Got Trouble in the Village!
by DrakoJ
Summary: A young boy named Johnny discovers his own Samurai Powers and joins in to fight the Nighlock


Power Rangers: Samurai "We've got trouble in the village!"

_Centuries ago in Japan, Nighlock monsters invaded our world, but Samurai Warriors defeated them with power symbols, passed down from parent to child. Today the evil Nighlock have risen once again and plan to flood the earth. Luckily, a new generation of heroes stand in their way. They are the Power Rangers Samurai._

Greg and Johnny Hawk are brothers who live in the small village of Nikolaevsk in Alaska. The brothers were training to sword fight as a game. One day as they were practicing, Deker, a mysterious swordsman appeared.

Deker said to the young men, "I have come to conquer your village! You must bow before me!"

But Johnny and Greg did not want to bow to him. Deker said that they left him no choice but to conquer them and their village. One brother, Johnny, who had the urge to fight, would not back down. Johnny stood in front of his house and raised his sword up high. Deker laughed at the show of defiance. Johnny would not be afraid. Greg, however, was very worried and went inside and called the Power Rangers.

Meanwhile, back outside, Deker and Johnny were deciding how to settle things, like a duel, for example, or bringing the Samurai Rangers. Doing this would be bad because first, bringing the Power Rangers would be interfering and second, having a duel would be bad and thirdly, Deker knew the ways of the Bushido. This might be bad; but with Johnny's improving sword fighting skills . . . the duel might turn out okay.

"This is your last chance to surrender, Johnny."

"If that's the way you want it, so be it. Go Go Samurai." Johnny transformed into a White Ranger, with two plasma-powered spinswords.

This surprised Deker, he had no idea that Johhny was a Power Ranger.

"You think you can fool me, young boy; but you are no Power Ranger. You are just pretending!" Deker taunted and mocked.

"You of all people should know the consequences when you Nighlock mess with the Samurai," said Johnny.

"You're determined I'll give you that, but it takes much more to be a Power Ranger. I should know, I've trained with more of them them than anyone."

"Let me show you my skill, Deker, then you will know that even you can be bested by a Power Ranger," Johnny declared. Swords were at the ready and the two of them were primed to battle. The Samurai Rangers showed up a minute later, gazed at the sight of a recently built, powerful Ranger. They couldn't believe their eyes. They were studying the new guy: he had claws for fingers, little blades on either side of his head; and swordstraps, so that he could strap his spinswords to his back. Also, he had a voice that roars.

The six Power Rangers took their place behind Johnny. All were facing Deker, who now looked a little less confident when it was just Johnny and him. "Me and Johnny were already here, Power Rangers, settling things that you don't understand."

The Power Rangers thought that Deker might beat Johnny in the battle that the two of them were having. They decided to join Johnny in the fight. By the time Greg got outside, he saw the Power Rangers, and what used to be his brother Johnny (who the Samurai Rangers are with) was now a White Samurai Ranger. Seeing Deker there still, and the fight, he got a taiko drum and played a rhythm.

The drumming then stopped, with Johnny deciding that the Power Rangers in the duel go first. Jayden and Deker lay the first blow with the others (Kevin, Mike, Mia, Emily, Antonio), now fighting with Jayden. Scott, the White Ranger, watched the Power Rangers fight. Deker blocked the blows with his katana, and took the Rangers out, one by one.

Finally, White Samurai Johnny was the only one left standing. Greg continues drumming to match the beating of Johnny's heart. Deker was tired, but still looked at Johnny and said,

"I can still defeat you, White Samurai." And with that, he charged Johnny. And then suddenly, in slow motion, Johnny did one of those slow-mo attacks, kicking and slashing at Deker, knocking away his weapon, getting him hit at the side of his rib, under his right arm, giving him a cut, and knocking him out.

Johnny stood over the defeated Deker with his sword raised high. Johnny said, "Concede. Yield to me, and this goes no further."

Deker realized that he was beaten by a Power Ranger that was different from the others decided to go to the Netherworld and admit his defeat to Master Zandred.

"I was no match for him, Zandred, he was different than the other Power Rangers."

Master Zandred said "Octoroo, explain to me who this new Power Ranger is."

Octoroo responded, "It appears to be that this new Ranger is what I call a boy. He trained himself and his brother in wooden sword combat, he cares for his brother and never leaves him."

"If Johnny's brother means so much to him, then we will exterminate him. Once you, Serrator have done so,-

"W-W-W- wait, I almost forgot: he's normal by day, Power Ranger by night!"

"-He will have no choice, but to face you in battle"

And so, Deker returned to Nikoleavsk and disguised himself as a hunting guide and intoduced himself to Greg's parents. After weeks of convincing, Deker took Greg on a hunting trip. Greg and Deker enjoyed hunting rabbit, deer, bear, and moose. After that, Deker and Greg decided to go up a trail that they thought couldn't hurt their chances. As soon as they got up there, they saw a red- no, big red- figure in the distance. Then they saw. . . Master Zandred. Greg was suddenly knocked out cold by Deker.

Deker took Greg to a secret hideout and locked him in a cave. Then he sent a message: "We've been kidnapped by the Power Rangers worst enemy. Someone named Master Zandred." Greg then sent it for Johnny and the Samurai to find.

Meanwhile, up on a hill where the Samurai live, the Power Rangers invited Johnny in to have a little talk with Mentor Ji. Mentor Ji took Johnny down a path that was lined with trees.

Mentor Ji said to Johnny, "Do you see how every tree is different, but still does the same thing? It grows and becomes green and reaches for the sunlight."

Johnny thought for a moment and said, "That is a very hard question."

Mentor Ji replied, " It is like that for the Power Rangers, each is a little different, but still have the same purpose. Do you, Johnny have the same purpose?"

"Look, I may, or may not have somewhat the same purpose, but I always felt different, Mentor Ji. I appreciate all the help, but I don't feel like I belong here."

Mentor Ji replied " What do you think your purpose is Johnny? Why do you feel so different?"

"My purpose is to protect all of humanity, whatever it takes. I especially want to protect my family and my brother," Samurai Johnny replied.

Suddenly, Johnny spied a note that was up in a tree. Johnny leaped up to grab the note and handed it to Mentor Ji. When Johnny realized that Greg had been kidnapped, Mentor Ji told Johnny that this enemy was too powerful to fight. Johnny, now angry enough to believe Mentor Ji, wanted to take the fight to this enemy. He decides to get some more training with the Power Rangers. Meanwhile, back at the cave, Greg was scared that Johnny wouldn't find him. Johnny was able to join the other Power Rangers at their training house. He spent time practicing with swords, spears, daggers, and throwing weapons. The other Power Rangers also helped train Johnny; he sparred against them each day.

After a couple practices and Mentor Ji being astonished by Johnny's fighting skills, he decided to come to the point where Jayden, Antonio, and Johnny would practice fighting each other ,which took 2 minutes for the slow-mo attack, and 10 seconds for the fast attack.

In the middle of the practice, Emily said, "He's really good and skilled." Mentor Ji said, "Yes, yes he is."

"I was talking about Johnny," Emily replied.

Mike said,"No wonder he's so full of energy."

Mentor Ji said, "Oh, Jayden is more than that."

"I was talking about Johnny," Mike said.

Mentor Ji replied with," We can only hope that one of them wins this."

Mike said, "I would hate to see what would happen if Johnny, Jayden, and Antonio really had to battle each other."

Mia said," That will never happen. Nothing would ever make us fight another Ranger." With his swords and claws, Johnny deflected the two Ranger's blows. He then, with quick speed, puts his swords back on his straps, and then used his claws to slice at the two Rangers, hitting their nerve points and knocking them out.

Mentor Ji came over to where the they were laying on the ground and looked at them. He then looked at Johnny and said, "Your skills have outmatched my students, well done! I am now going to give you a test that requires speed and power."

Johnny said, "I will take any test you give me."

The test was at a tall-tree forest. The object of the game was to climb up the tree, flipping through and around every branch, and then survive hitting the ground, landing on your feet. Johnny succeeded, doing what Mentor Ji told him to. As soon as the test was over, they heard a beeping sound indicating that Moogers and two Nighlock were in the village.

When the Samurai got to the village, Moogers were roaming all over the place. Mentor Ji recognized this as the perfect time to see if Johnny truly was ready for a challenge. "Johnny, go and defeat the Moogers, if you can."

So realizing his chance for a fight, Johnny calmly stepped out to the battleground, the moogers spotted a Ranger (Johnny) coming towards them. The Moogers charge him. Johnny turned to Mentor Ji, Mentor Ji nodded. Johnny faced the moogers one last time.

Then time seemed to slow down, long enough for Johnny to do one of his longest slow-mo attacks; 99 min. for slow-mo, and 10 sec. for fast-mo.

In the middle of the onslaught, the Nighlock, Zandred and Deker were enjoying this. What they didn't know was that their Moogers were disappearing all over the place. The Mooger henchmen were being taken out because of an unstoppable, animal-like Ranger who was taking them out. By the time Johnny was done, and the moogers all destroyed, the Samurai couldn't believe their eyes: Johnny had blown up the Moogers, they were nowhere to be seen.

"Well done, Johnny." said Master Ji. "You are indeed now ready to be a Power Ranger!" And with that, Master Ji bestowed the title of Power Ranger on Johnny. "Now, Johnny, what will your first mission be?"

"Going against the Nighlock, Mentor Ji, if that's the case." Johnny then handed the message, that was written by Greg, to Jayden, who read it and then passed it on to the others who in turn read, and finished. After that, "It was from my brother. He's been kidnapped, him and someone else. I know that you guys think that this is a difficult situation, but this is something I cannot do alone, I need your help."

"I will help you," said one Power Ranger, and then two, and then each one pledged to rescue Johnny's brother.

"But now you must lead the mission," said Master Ji. And so, meanwhile in the Netherworld . . .

"As soon as the Power Rangers: Samurai come to rescue Johnny's brother, we'll use Greg as bait to lure them into a trap." Master Zandred said.

"Samurai Rangers approaching, sir."

"Good, Bring him. Deker, you're coming too." In the village of Nikoleavsk, Johnny and the Samurai were racing to the Netherworld on some rides that they found: Mike, a skateboard; Mia and Emily, roller blades; Antonio and Jayden, power-cycles; and Johnny's swords could turn into their rides, so he can go along with them just fine. As soon as they got there, they saw Moogers, blocking the exit, (which were quickly destroyed by Johnny) and the Power Rangers went into the portal, and found hundreds of Nighlocks and Moogers in a bare wasteland: The Netherworld. Johnny told four of the Rangers, Emily, Mia, Kevin and Mike to search for his brother; Jayden and Antonio were to deal with the Moogers, while Johnny was to deal with the Nighlocks. After the Red and Gold Rangers were done, one of the Nighlock, Madimot, used half of his energy to create two energy blasts and shot them at Jayden and Antonio. As soon as they were hit, the two Rangers were under his control and turned on Johnny. The White Ranger knew that the two uncontrollable Samurai Power Rangers were still his friends so, switching from his plasma-powered disks to hypno, he had no choice but to try to break Madimot's hold on the two Samurai Rangers, even if it meant fighting them to the death.

"I don't want to hurt you two," Johnny used his swords in one half of his slow-mo attack, and his claws in the other half. Jumping and blocking their attacks, Johnny had been thought that this won't be able to turn out okay, and said, "Jayden, Antonio, I know you're in there." But then, as soon as he parried the Gold Ranger's Barracuda sword, Johnny quickly flipped it out of his hand.

Jayden, seeing the right time to make a move, knocked Johnny's swords out of his hands. He then started slashing at Johnny but kept missing because, as far as we know, Johnny has this amazing jumping, avoiding ability. As soon as Johnny distracted Jayden with a move that made the Red Ranger miss, the White Ranger jumped over over Jayden, did a backflip, while going forward and landing behind him. Just when Jayden turned around, Johnny slowed time down for a sec to remember something that Mentor Ji told him:

"_Your Zord and abilities are equal to the Cougar. My students can't take Serrator down themslves, Johnny."_ Johnny would want revenge and hunt him down if he killed Greg _"To kill him, you'll have to embrace the other side. Become the animal."_ Johnny paused, and thought on those instructions,did he really want to become the animal? Did he really want to risk his own death to save his brother? Yes, he did. He wanted to protect his family at all cost.

"_Yes, I will become the animal."_ Just when time started to speed back up, Antonio started to pick up his sword and both of them, him and Jayden, charged Johnny.

"Come back to us Jay, you too, Antonio." Then again, in slow motion, Johnny ducked and slid onto his knees in between the two, slicing across their backs with his claws, careful not to break their spines, and making them fall to the ground. Then he jumped up from his knees onto his feet and let the two Rangers break free of Madimot's hold. The two Rangers' minds were back to normal. Right when they recovered and were about to thank Johnny for breaking the spell, the White Ranger was already gone. Madimot escaped, the Nighlock were already destroyed, and the two Rangers were wondering where Johnny went to.

Meanwhile, the other four Rangers were looking for Johnny's brother, and just when they were going to slow down for breath, they found Greg, in the Nighlock ship, tied in a chair. Just when they were hurrying over to cut the ropes, the four Power Rangers felt the floor give way beneath them and they fell into a net that separated them from their swords and their samurizers and brought them high enough up to the bottom-top ceiling part of the ship. When Jayden and Antonio got to where the other Rangers were, the White Samurai Ranger was already there. He then jumped and started to cut the ropes, but paused in mid-air, because some Nighlock: Serrator, Madimot (who just showed up), Sharkjaw, Dreadhead, Robtish, Deker, Vulpes, Steeleto, Negatron, Armadeevil, Seargent Tread, Genaral Gut, and Master Zandred were already there. Jayden and Antonio attacked, leaving Johnny wondering what to do, _Should I help the two Samurai fight off the Nighlocks, or should I help my brother escape?_ he thought.

Greg said, "Why didn't you tell me, Johnny, that you were one of the Samurai."

"I'll explain later. I wish I could have told you the truth that I work as a traffic cop at day, and White Samurai Power Ranger by night; in other words, I'm one of them, but not right now. I just didn't have the right time to show you yet."

Greg replied with, "Well, you should've told me sooner than later, because I think we're in big trouble, now that you and these guys have shown up," Right when the Samurai got the Nighlocks outside, Johnny told his brother Greg: "Stay here, you could get hurt. Besides, your sword," he pointed to Greg's wooden sword, "isn't as strong as these swords."

Greg pointed to the Rangers on the ceiling and the other two that were fighting the Nighlocks, "I think you should go help those guys," Johnny cut the ropes off of Greg, told him to get out of this place, and stay where he is until Johnny and the Samurai finish this. He then cuts the nets that are holding up the Samurai Rangers and their stuff. Just when the Nighlocks were outside at the exact moment, Johnny took over the fight for the Samurai and wanted to tell the Rangers something that he never told anyone before,

"It's been a pleasure working alongside with you, Jayden."

"What do you mean? You're-"

"Yeah, I told Master Ji that my mission was to protect all of humanity whatever it takes. It's what I'm here for. I have to end this, even if it means dying. You go, I have to finish this."

Mia, panic-stricken that a fellow Ranger like them would have to sacrifice himself, just to fulfill his mission, tried to talk him out of it by saying, "No, you can't. You don't have to do this. We'll finish this together."

"I know how you feel, Mia, but it's the only way." "Jayden, make sure that your friends and my brother are safe. Tell Greg that I tried." Johnny turned to Master Zandred, who says,

"You sacrifice yourself, just to save the Power Rangers?"

"I only want to ensure that they're safe, Zandred," Johnny responded.

"Oh, brave words, but just to let you know. . . I've sent two of my Nighlock to kill your brother, Johnny. I understand you that you don't want anything to happen to him, but you're left with two choices: Stay and fight us, or protect your brother. Ha, ha. ha, ha, ha, ha, the choice is yours, Ranger." _I have to do what's right, but I have no choice,_ Johnny thought.

Meanwhile, out of the Netherworld, Greg suddenly felt some strange overwhelmings come over him: "Something's happening to me." A black helmet was on his head, black boots were on his feet, a black suit was on him, and a samuraizer was in his hand, and he now suddenly had the same powers as Johnny had.

"Whoa! This is so unbearably cool!" Thinking of this as a new look for him, he turned back into his human form, and decides to tell Johnny and the Samurai when they get back. _The Samurai Rangers are doing just fine, Johnny too, but they might be beaten by now._ _Johnny might have saved the Power Rangers and destroyed the Nighlock by now._

Meanwhile, in the Netherworld. . .

"There's too many for you to fight alone" Emily said. The Samurai, then fought with Johnny. Just when they were about to back down, Johnny decided, "Okay, Rangers, we need some kind of strategy to defeat these guys. Jayden, and Antonio, you two take on Madimot, Dreadhead and Steeleto; Emily and Mia, you go fight those three," He pointed at Vulpes, Robtish and Sharkjaw, "Kevin, can you take on three Nighlock?

"Sure, I guess."

"Good, then you can fight Negatron, Deker, and Armadeevil; Seargent Tread, and General Gut are Greg's to fight. And as for me, Serrator, and Zandred are mine." So, all Rangers battled their enemies, while Johnny summoned Greg in to where he and the Samurai Rangers are. After Greg got in the Netherworld, Johnny said to Greg, "You're going to fight those two," Pointed at Seargent and General Gut. "I'll fight those two guys there." He points at Serrator and Master Zandred. Greg, fearing that the two Nighlock were more powerful than him said, "I'm not sure If I could do this,"

"Don't worry, as soon as I'm done I'll be right beside you,"

"Thanks, man I owe you one." Greg went to fight his two Nighlock, while Johnny fought his two guys. In the middle of the fight, The Samurai Rangers were down after being hit by the Nighlocks attacks. Johnny and Greg them, and were going to help, but soon Madimot had all of the Samurai Rangers, except Greg and Johnny, in his trap, and said, "I suggest you lay down your weapons, Power Rangers, or Vulpes gets the best of them." Both Greg and Johnny were the only Samurai Rangers strong enough to defeat all of the Nighlock. Greg had a plan: If they surrender to the Nighlock and get close enough, mabye they could finish the Nighlock off, all of them.

Just when they got close, Johnny made his move to fight back . . . now!

He thought,_ Let cougar instincts take control, react in time for sudden surprise attack, jump upward and slash at the two Nighlock that are at the front-surrounding part, land back down on feet, slice at the ones that are nearby. Strike at the one that is in the middle of the Power Rangers, blind-speed attack at the Nighlock on the right of the trap; Switchbeast, strike ones on left, then finish the other ones off in faster-than-light mode. Strike Negatron with a Double-Slash technique, Steeleto and Vulpes, finish off with double-blade technique, finally, turn own spinswords into a double-bladed weapon. Strike at the Nighlock that are in the far corner, flip upward sidways, strike at the two that are below you, land on feet when they're gone, finish off the ones at the inner-middle part of the trap. Now for Master Zandred, strike him with a blow by surprise, and finish him off with an Electric Double-Slash finishing technique that only knocks him out, jump with a flip-upward move that makes you land in front of all of around and do a pose for picture while letting Nighlock explode, and the Rangers recover. Class dismissed!_

After the Samurai Rangers recovered, they wondered: how could one Ranger that powerful, take out a whole Nighlock army? They had no idea, so they headed back to the Shiba house but Johnny and Greg were already there. They started asking Johnny, "How did you manage to destroy all of them, without the help of the Samurai Megazord?"

Johnny replied with,"Oh, and I suppose you guys wouldn't have been able to get out of that trap without my help in the first place, huh?"

Greg, hearing the conversation said, "You know, for one thing he's got a point. I mean, how else could you have destroyed all of them, when we saved y'all?"

Kevin said, "You know, for once Greg is right, except that we were doing just fine."

Johnny replied with, "Is that a challenge then?"

Jayden said, "No, Kevin. He's too strong, you can't beat him."

Mia said, "He's right, even the rest of us were not able to beat him, right Mike?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right, but we couldn't have got out alive without him here, besides, we need him."

"Are you nuts? You don't even know how powerful this guy is."

"Hey, hey, this guy here, is your only chance at defeating the Nighlock, whether you like it, or not."

Jayden, knowing that Johnny could help them, said, "You could join us, right Johnny?"

Greg said, "Oh, hey guys, I have to check on my parents, I'll be back in a second." He transformed into his Samurai Ranger form and disappeared.

Johnny looked at Jayden's sword and said, "I saw your sword, only Power Rangers carry that kind of weapon."

Jayden said, "Perhaps I killed a Power Ranger, and took it from him."

Johnny replied with, "No, that's not true. You're a good guy, and a Power Ranger can't be killed."

"I wish that were so." Suddenly, the beeping sound started again.

Kevin, hearing it said, "Oh, not again," Johnny said, "Yeah, again." So, they headed to where the Hawk house was.

As soon as they got there, they transformed, "Go, Go, Samurai," into the Samurai Rangers "Rangers together, Samurai forever." The six Rangers attacked the moogers and Johnny attacked Serrator and Madimot. As the battle went on, Serrator escaped, Johnny defeated Madimot and sensed something else. He walked over to the middle of what was his house, which now was in ruins and saw Greg, the Black Samurai Ranger, dead. Johnny knelt to the ground and roared for a long time. Johnny then realized, _This was all Master Zandred's doing, but Serrator killed Greg._

Johnny shouted, "SERRATOR!"

Jayden, hearing Johnny said, "I'm sorry, Johnny. There would have been some way to save your brother, if we had the chance."

"No, he was my brother, I was supposed to protect him. Serrator will pay for this." He took Greg's swords, and his samuraizer and put it on his belt. Now Johnny had two samuraizers and three four spinswords that he could fight with.

Johnny, now furious that Greg was killed by a Nighlock, said, "I will avenge you, brother."

Jayden, fearing for Johnny's safety, said to him, "No, Johnny, Serrator's too strong, we'll stand together."

"Okay, fine, I'll side with you. But just this once." Mike, excited that a new Samurai Ranger got to join their team, thought, _He could be more powerful, stronger, and tougher than a Super Samurai, and a Mega Monster._

"All right, Johnny, lets see if you're fighting skill is equal to our Super Samurai modes."

Impressed by this sort of challenge, Johnny says, "You're sure you want to do this?"

"Absolutely," Jayden piped in. So, they went to the training area so that they could see just how strong, tougher, and powerful Johnny really is. Right when the training began, Johnny spoke up, "You're sure this is going to turn out okay?"

Mike said, "Positive." It was Super Samurai versus Johnny, the White Samurai Ranger. The first match was Jayden versus Johnny, Jayden attacked first, only to have his strike blocked and get an uppercut with blinding speed by Johnny.

"Ha, Ha, Next," Johnny said. Then it was Kevin versus Johnny, Kevin made his move first, but Johnny evaded Kevin's sword, leaped over Kevin and struck him on the back with a slash that knocked him down.

"Come on, guys. I can do this all day." Mentor Ji was watching the Samurai Rangers doing practice-sparring: now Mike versus Johnny. Johnny jump-avoids all of Mike's seven strikes, even the Tree Symbol Strike and the Vortex Strike. Then Johnny did a strike of his own that knocked Mike down.

"Is that It? Is that all you've got?" In Antonio versus Johnny, Antonio struck first, attacked Johnny with fast fury, but Johnny evaded so quickly and fast that he knocked him out, twice. "Is that the best move that you can do?"

Finally Emily and Mia versus Johnny. The practice lasted 4 minutes and 10 seconds, with the White Ranger thinking, "Man, these guys fight like they really mean it."

Johnny and the Pink and Yellow Rangers were proved equally matched, because he let them get more practice with him. When they were done, Johnny said, "I don't fight and overpower the weak, I fight and overpower the strong."

Mentor Ji, really impressed by Johnny's skills, says to him, "You passed the final test."

"What test?"

"To see If you could overcome the power of the Super Samurai."

"Outstanding," Johnny said. Just then they heard a sound that was coming from the Nikolaevsk village. "Let's go,"

Right when the Samurai Rangers made it there, they saw 100 Moogers and . . .

"Serrator." Johnny said, realizing the Nighlock was there. The Red Ranger in Super Samurai mode attacked the moogers, while the rest of them attacked Serrator. The five Rangers, Mike, Kevin, Mia, Emily, and Antonio were knocked down, weakened.

As soon as Jayden was done with some of the moogers, he was about to take on Serrator, but Johnny, having a flashback of what happened to the Samurai Rangers in their first encounter with Serrator, and didn't want it to happen again, and said, "No! He's mine."

"Back away! I will deal with this White Samurai myself."

"Your move."

"You fool! You may have destroyed all of those Moogers and Nighlocks, but you will never be able to defeat me." The remaining Moogers surrounded the two as if their settling down in an arena, waiting for the fight to begin. Johnny and Serrator circled each other, Johnny made his move but Serrator was faster and swiped at the White Ranger. Johnny jump-avoided his move, but got slashed by Serrator's blade-fingers and fell to the ground. Johnny got up, barely weakened.

Serrator said to Johnny, "You're useless, Power Ranger. As I said to the Samurai Rangers, 'I expected you to be tougher.' Well, I expected _you_ to be the _toughest_. Now your death comes quickly."

With those final words, he charged the White Samurai Ranger. Johnny then strapped his own swords to make them two-sided again. He charged Serrator. And then, in faster-than-light speed, Johnny did all of Mike's nine strikes, dug his claws into Serrator, ripped him in half and let him explode. In fact, it was too much explosive that the Samurai Rangers staggered, but then recovered. Just then, Serrator grew into a Mega Monster, so powerful that the Samurai Rangers couldn't take him on. Johnny closed his eyes, concentrated, opened them, leaped upward and sliced Serrator in half.

As soon as it was over, they looked everywhere for him, and just when they were about to give up, Antonio says, "Hey, Amigos, I found him." They went to where Antonio found Johnny and see him, walking toward them with a cut running down his eye. As soon as the Samurai Rangers and Johnny head back to the Shiba house, Johnny said to Mentor Ji, "Serrator is dead, I killed him"

"I'm proud of you Johnny. You too, Rangers."

Johnny turned to The Samurai, "As Rangers, It's our responsibility to protect the people, no matter how much the dangers are."

Then the Samurai Rangers all shouted,

"Rangers Together, Samurai Forever."


End file.
